An Unexpected Surprise
by Nathanlvr23
Summary: What happens when Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, & Haley share a beach house for the summer? NALEY, BRUCAS
1. Getting Away

**Hey guys I just came up with this idea for a new fan-fic. Hope you will enjoy!!**

**CHAPTER 1 – Getting Away**

"Brooke, how did you get me into this?" Haley asked dramatically.

"Hmm…let's think, would it be my amazing persuasive abilities, or my irresistible charm?" Brooke replied with a smile.

"Sure…you're just lucky I'm a kick ass friend." Haley said defeated.

"Damn right I am. Now cheer up before I have to hurt you. We are too beautiful to be depressed!" And with that, Brooke turned up the music, and forced Haley to sing along with her to "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

"Dude come on! Hurry your ass up!!" Lucas yelled upstairs to his brother.

"Chill Luke. I'm coming, just let me grab my suitcase." Nathan replied walking out of his room.

The two boys were on their way to their parents' beach house in North Carolina for the summer. Nathan & Lucas decided they needed a break from Tree Hill, and what a better way then spending an entire summer in a huge beach house, by themselves.

"Boys don't forget to give your favorite mother a goodbye kiss," Deb called out from the kitchen. Nathan walked over and gave his mother a sweet kiss on the cheek, which was immediately repeated by Lucas. Then the boys walked over and gave their dad a mainly hug.

"You boys be good…and remember the house rules." Dan said giving the boys a stern look. "That house isn't only ours. We share it with our good friends."

"Yeah, yeah we know dad. We'll be good. You guys worry too much." Lucas added while they walked out the door.

"Finally we're free." Nathan said as he and Luke were driving on the open road. "I thought they would never let us leave."

"This summer is going to be so awesome man." Lucas added. "A whole house and a whole beach full of girls all to ourselves."

"Whoa Luke, what are you talking about? The hot, beach girls will be wanting me, not you."

"Your funny little brother. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you have all the blondes, if I get the brunettes."

"Okay I guess that works. What about redheads and girls with more than one color in their hair?"

"Oh dude those are fair game."

"Or in other words, all mine."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Will we ever be at the house Brooke? My legs hurt from sitting so long." Haley wined.

"Haley stop complaining. We'll be there in five minutes." Brooke replied clearly annoyed. It was definitely not the first time Haley had asked her that question. The two girls had been best friends their whole lives, and were off to spend a summer at Brooke's parents' beach house. Brooke had somehow convinced Haley it would be fun to get away from South Carolina, and experience something different the summer before they started their senior year of high school.

The girls pulled up to an amazing beach house that looked almost like a mansion. The grass was perfectly cut, and a bright shade of green. The flowers were just bloomed, and assorted in colors of purple, pink, yellow, and orange. The house had a walk-around porch with rocking chairs, and a nice balcony on the top floor.

"This is your house Brooke?" Haley asked, completely in awe.

"Yeah, I think we share it with some of my parents' friends though." Brooke replied, while grabbing her luggage out the trunk. "It should be all ours for the summer."

Haley quickly grabbed her suitcase and rushed inside to pick out her perfect room. She wanted one with a view of the beach.

"I'm going to make us something to eat, you can get settled!" Brooke yelled out to Haley.

"Okay, sounds great!" Haley screamed back. She looked around her huge room. _Oh this summer is going to be great, she thought.

* * *

_

"Is this the house?" Nathan asked pulling up to a big, yellow beach house.

"Yeah, why?" Lucas asked, engrossed in his sports magazine.

"Because there's a car in the driveway that is definitely not ours."

"Who's car is that then?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's go in and see."

Nathan slowly opened the door to the house, and immediately smelt macaroni and cheese. "Someone must be in the kitchen." He concluded.

The brothers walked into the kitchen to find a stunning brunette, grating cheese in a pretty, pink apron.

"Hi," Lucas said, making their presence known. He scared Brooke tremendously; causing her to scream and cut her hand on the sharp grater. "Gosh, I am so sorry," Lucas said running up and touching the girl's bleeding hand. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"I'll go get a band-aid." Nathan said, and set off for the bathroom.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked.

"I'm Lucas Scott and that was my brother Nathan Scott. This is our parents' beach house."

"This is my parents' beach house too. I'm Brooke Davis and my bestest friend Haley James is here with me."

"It's best Brooke, and who the hell are you talking too?" Haley asked walking into the kitchen, after hearing Brooke's sudden scream.

"Do you always have to correct my grammar Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked, while smiling at her best friend.

"Yes, and who is this?" Haley asked, while raising her eyebrows at Brooke. Lucas was still holding onto her hand.

"Oh, um this is Lucas Scott. He's here with his brother Nathan. There parents are the other owners of the beach house."

"Hi, I'm Haley." Haley replied holding out her hand for Lucas to shake. Brooke was slightly disappointed that Lucas had let go of her hand in the process.

"Nice meeting you Haley."

"Where the hell is your brother with the band-aid? My finger hurts." Brooke complained.

"I'm right here." Nathan replied walking in the kitchen and giving the band-aid to Brooke.

Haley had suddenly fallen in love. This boy was fine. He had dark brown hair that shinned under the kitchen lights. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue, one she had never seen before. And she could tell he had an incredibly hot body through his thin t-shirt. Good lord, she was going to have to gain her composure back.

"Sorry it took so long." Nathan apologized. "Hi I'm Nathan." He said looking at Haley. "What's your name?"

"Haley James," she replied shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh no Ms. James, the pleasure is all mine." Nathan smirked back at her, while Haley just blushed.

"So it looks like we'll all be staying here for the summer." Brooke exclaimed after Luke finished wrapping her finger in a band-aid.

"Looks like it." Nathan replied, looking at Haley. _Boy was he happy Lucas gave him blondes._

"This is going to be so much fun," Brooke said, while clapping her hands excitedly. _A whole summer sharing a beach house with two very hot boys. This summer was going to be GREAT!_

**Hope you liked the first chapter!! My friend and I were making up great story ideas and I decided to write about this one. Please tell me what you think, good or bad.**

**For my faithful Meant To Be readers, I hope to be updating that story really soon. The eighth chapter is already underway. Thanks for reading and don't forget to please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! RIEVIEW!!**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**AN: Hey guys!! I am definitely blown away by the number of reviews I got for my first chapter!! Thank you so much, I love you guys. Now, because you all were so amazing, I present you with the second chapter….**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Nathan, or any other thing associated with One Tree Hill. I only own the story idea.

**CHAPTER 2 – Truth or Dare?**

"Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare now?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"I don't know Tigger," Haley cried.

"Please Tutor Girl," Brooke begged. "What about you guys? Don't you want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure, we'll play Brooke," Nathan said kindly. "Please play with us Haley,"

"Fine, what the hell, I'll play," Haley said, unexcited, but pleased that Nathan had personally asked her to play. "But can we clean up the kitchen first, the mess is distracting me."

They had all finished eating macaroni and cheese for dinner, made by Brooke, after Lucas finished getting her finger all bandaged up.

"How about we let the boys tidy up the kitchen, while you come help me fix my band-aid Haley?" Brooke asked while discreetly winking at Haley.

"Sure, we would love to Brooke," Lucas said smiling.

"Thanks boys. Haley let's go." Brooke said while grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her out into the bathroom.

"Please, please let go Brooke. You're going to leave a bruise on my arm."

"Sorry Tutor Girl, but I am so excited."

"For what Brooke?"

"Truth or Dare, duh." Brooke said as if it was obvious.

"What's so exciting?"

"Goodness Haley for a tutor, you are really slow sometimes."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me."

"Listen up. You clearly like Nathan, so I was thinking I could…"

"Wait. Why do you think I like Nathan?"

"Hmm…maybe because you were practically gawking over him all through dinner."

"Oh my gosh, no I wasn't! Fine, fine, maybe I looked at him once."

"Once? Hales you stared at him the whole meal!!"

"Whatever Brooke get on to what you were saying."

"Thank you. I was thinking of daring Nathan to kiss you."

"What? No. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"One, I just met him, and two, how do you know he wants to kiss me."

"Please Hales, you two were like flirting with your eyes the second he walked in."

"So you really think he likes me?"

"Yes Tutor Girl I really think he likes you."

"Fine, I guess you could dare him to kiss me."

"Oh goody!"

"What about you and Lucas? He seemed to be holding your hand pretty tightly when I walked in."

"Nothing is really going on between us. I mean he is definitely cute, and I guess I like him, but he would never go for me."

"And why is that?"

"He's seems like the smart type. He would never go for the cheer slut."

"First of all, you're not a slut Brooke. Second of all, you have an amazing heart, he would be stupid not to give you a chance."

"Thanks Tutor Girl, you always make me feel better."

"What are best friends for?"

"Okay now that we are done, let's go back to the boys. They're probably getting suspicious since we've been gone so long."

* * *

"Do you know where the dishes go?" Nathan asked, rather confused. 

"No way, I just said we would clean the kitchen, since Brooke made dinner, and I made her cut her finger."

"Don't forget the fact that you like her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Luke. Don't deny that you like her. You were flirting with her since we got here. Holding her hand, helping her finish grating the cheese, and smiling at her every chance you get. It's like your in love."

"Fine so maybe I like her. What about you and Haley?"

"What about us?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You smirking at her, and sitting next to her at dinner, making her blush. I can tell when you like someone Nate, I've known you forever."

"Okay so I like her. You never know what can happen. Now let's put up these dishes so it looks like we actually did something."

* * *

The boys finished cleaning the kitchen just as Brooke and Haley walked out of the bathroom. 

"Why don't we play in the living room boys? It will be more comfortable." Brooke asked.

"Sure," Nathan responded. "Fine by me."

They all settled next to each other on the couch. Nathan next to Haley, and Brooke next to Lucas.

"Okay, who would like to start?"

"I will Brooke," Lucas said.

"Hmm…Haley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Sorry Lucas, but you only get one question. Brooke it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show everyone your tattoo."

"Fine." Brooke pulled up her shirt revealing a Chinese symbol tattooed on her lower back. "It means long life. I got it two years ago with my ex-boyfriend. Okay, Nathan you're next. It's time to spice this game up. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Haley, anywhere you want."

"I accept." Nathan kissed Haley's neck softly and whispered in her ear, "I will be happy to continue this later."

Once again, Haley just blushed and smiled at Nathan. _God that boy had soft lips. Was he trying to kill me? He is just so tempting. I'm not used to having these feeling about a guy before._

"Lucas," Nathan continued. "I dare you to throw Brooke into the pool."

"We have a pool?" Haley asked.

"Lucas, you don't have to do this. Don't listen to Nathan," Brooke cried.

"It's okay Brooke, I don't mind." With that, Lucas quickly picked Brooke up and carried her to the pool.

"No Lucas, please don't!" Brooke screamed.

"Sorry Pretty Girl, a dare's a dare." Lucas said, while throwing himself and Brooke into the cold pool. Nathan and Haley were now running up to the pool side, hysterically laughing at Brooke's reaction.

"LUCAS SCOTT!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny," Haley said to Nathan, still chuckling.

"You know what would be funnier?" Nathan asked, smirking.

"What?" Haley asked suddenly intrigued.

"This." Nathan stated before picking Haley up and tossing them both in the pool as well.

"NATHAN SCOTT!! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Haley screamed, wiping water out of her eyes.

"It's okay Hales," Nathan joked. "You look good wet."

"I am so going to hurt you." Haley exclaimed, while dunking Nathan under water.

The four ended up spending the whole rest of the night in the pool, having a huge water battle and playing "Chicken Fight". When they finally got out of the water, their fingers were all shriveled up.

"Goodness, that was so much fun," Brooke stated, climbing out of the pool.

"I know, I haven't laughed that much in a long time." Lucas said.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night boys, night Tigger." Haley said.

"Night Tutor Girl, night Luke, Nathan. See you guys tomorrow." Brooke said while she followed Haley up the stairs.

"Night girls." Nathan and Lucas replied.

As they all drifted off to sleep, they couldn't stop thinking about how much fun they just had, and about how much fun they were going to have over the summer to come.

**AN: Thanks for reading you guys!! I love hearing your input, whether positive or negative. Please REVIEW!! REIVEW!! REVIEW!!**


	3. Jealousy is a Nasty Emotion

I am totally amazed at the amount of reviews I have gotten!! I love you guys so much!!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave some love!!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Nathan, or any other thing associated with One Tree Hill. I only own the story idea.

**CHAPTER 3 – Jealousy is a Nasty Emotion**

Haley had awoken this morning to the sound of Brooke's laughter. _Why the hell is Brooke so damn loud at 7:30 a.m.?_ Slightly annoyed, Haley adjusted her white tank top and Strawberry Shortcake pajama pants before heading down to the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Lucas Scott standing there with flour all over his face, and Brooke sitting down next to him, laughing uncontrollably.

"Morning Tigger," Haley said, still very groggy.

"Oh hey Tutor Girl! How was your sleep?" Brooke asked, still chuckling.

"Amazing! These beds are so soft and comfy." Haley exclaimed, now very up beat remembering how much better this house was compared to hers.

"Any interesting dreams?" Brooke questioned, while winking at Haley.

"Very funny Brooke. What are you two doing down here so early?"

"Well I came down to get some hot chocolate, and then Lucas came down to read the paper. Then I convinced him to help me make breakfast. Which is coming along...I guess." Brooke added.

"Haley why don't you wake up Nathan, while Brooke and I finish up the pancakes." Lucas suggested.

"Sure be right back." Haley stated before running upstairs.

Nathan was just starting to wake up. He was wearing boxers underneath his plaid pajama pants, and was currently searching through his drawer for a white t-shirt. Knock- knock.

"Come in." Nathan called out still looking for a shirt. Nathan wasn't exactly the most organized person in the world, so it was really hard finding things since he just threw them in the closest available area.

"Oh…um…hi," Haley said slightly distracted because of Nathan's bare chest. Okay, lets be honest, she was _really, really_ distracted. _Haley, just look him directly in the eyes and you won't melt. Scratch that, he has the most amazing blue eyes ever!! I'm pretty much screwed._

"Hey Haley," Nathan replied with his adorable, morning smile. "Did you need something?"

"Lucas wanted me to get you for breakfast. Him and Brooke made pancakes."

"Well lets go then. I'm never one to pass up food." Nathan joked while walking with Haley down the shiny, wood stairs.

* * *

After breakfast the gang decided on going to the beach. Actually, it was more like Brooke decided and the rest were dragged into going. It's much easier to agree with Brooke than to fell her wrath. _Trust me._

"BROOKE!" Haley screamed.

"Yes," Brooke spoke innocently.

"Were is my swimsuit?"

"It's right there, silly."

"No that is your bikini. I want to know where my one-piece swimsuit is."

"I don't know." Brooke said smirking.

"Brooke Davis, give me back my swimsuit now."

"Here me out first Hales. Nathan is a hot guy."

"No shit, Sherlock." Haley replied, still furious at her best friend.

"I am going to ignore your nasty comment and move on."

"Please."

"Now, as I was saying, Nathan is a hot guy. That means other girls will want him. Many other skanky, beach girls. Therefore, somehow you have to get Nathan's attention. That's were the string bikini comes in."

"So basically you want me to prance around in a bikini to get some guy's attention?"

"Come on Tutorgirl. You know you'll look hot."

"I look hot in everything, Brooke." Haley said, letting a small smile creep up on her face.

"There's my girl. Now get dressed. We are leaving in exactly ten minutes." Brooke stated before running out of Haley's room and getting herself ready.

* * *

"Who wants to go in the water?" Brooke asked sweetly. The four had just gotten to the beach, and were all resting on their towels.

"I'll go in Brooke." Haley finally stated, giving in.

"You guys can go in, we'll join you later." Lucas responded.

"Ok, see ya. You better not keep us waiting too long!" Brooke called out while pulling Haley into the water.

* * *

Brooke and Haley spent a long time playing in the water and splashing each other. They had both been taken down by a couple of big waves, but seemed to have recovered.

"Where are the boys?" Haley asked, while catching her breath. "I thought they were going to meet us in the water."

"Me too." Brooke said, while turning around, her mouth dropping. "Oh no."

"What?" Haley asked just in time to see what Brooke was talking about. Nathan and Lucas. Nathan and Lucas _with two other girls_. Nathan and Lucas with two other _beautiful _girls. "Nathan is never going to notice me now. He's going to fall for one of them and he and I will never get together and then…"

"Woah, Hales! You really need to work on that rambling problem." Brooke joked. "You and Nathan are still going to get together, now there's just a little competition. It just makes it more interesting."

* * *

"Hey sexy." A red-headed girl called out to Nathan.

"Oh..hey." Nathan returned. This girl was definitely got to the point.

"My name is Rachel Gatina, and this is my friend, Peyton Sawyer." She said pointing to a skinny, blonde behind her.

"I'm Nathan and this is my brother Lucas."

"We were wondering if you guys could put some suntan lotion on us." Rachel asked, while smiling seductively at Nathan.

"Um...sure." Lucas responded, uncomfortably.

"Wow, you definitely have strong hands. Do you work out?" Rachel questioned while Nathan was rubbing the lotion on her back.

"Yeah, Lucas and I play basketball."

"I bet you guys are really good." Peyton added, while clearly checking Lucas out. "You look very athletic."

"Thanks," he replied shyly.

"Do you two, fine boys have any plans tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Not that I know of." Nathan stated.

"Good because we are having a party tonight and wanted you guys to come." Peyton said, while handing Lucas a slip of paper with an address on it. "You can just drop by any time after nine.

Just then, Haley and Brooke started to walk up to the guys.

"Hey Nathan, Lucas, who are the girls?" Brooke asked, with obvious annoyance.

"The girls, are Peyton and Rachel." Peyton responded in an equally bitchy manner. "Who are you all?"

"We are Brooke and Haley." Brooke commanded giving Peyton a deadly look. "And you are getting slut all over our clean towels."

"No, actually we were just wiping it off." Peyton responded, stepping forward.

Nathan, noticing the cat-fight about to go down, decided to step in, "Rachel and Peyton were just inviting us to a party tonight. I'm sure you could come too."

"Yeah," Rachel said, smiling sweetly at Nathan, "You guys can bring your _friends_ with you."

"Thanks Rachel. I guess we'll see you and Peyton tonight." Nathan said kindly.

"I'm looking forward to it gorgeous." She returned, just to get a rise out of Haley.

"Bye Luke, see you later. Make sure you wear something to show off that great body." Peyton said, pissing off Brooke.

"Well, it's about six now. Do you guys want to go home and eat, so we have time to shower and get ready?" Lucas questioned, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Sure," Brooke replied. "Why don't you guys carry the stuff back, while we go ahead and make dinner."

* * *

On their way back, Brooke and Haley were talking.

"Did you see the way Rachel was throwing herself at Nathan? What a whore!" Haley said.

"Talk out whore, Peyton was just smiling and staring at Lucas the whole time!" Brooke complained. "Her teeth are probably fake!"

"Why should we even go to their stupid party?"

"We are going to prove to them that they cannot take our men."

"But what if they do take Nathan and Lucas?"

"One, that would never happen, and two, we are going to look so hot tonight, there won't even be a competition."

"But what happens if Rachel and Peyton look equally hot? You have to admit, they were pretty Brooke."

"But we are prettier. What happened to the old, self-confident Haley?"

"She was left at the house." Haley said softly.

"Well we need to get her back, because they is no way theses two bitches are going to take Lucas and Nathan from us. We are going to show them how wrong they were to mess with us."

**Hopefully, I will be updating the next chapter very soon!! What will happen at the party? Who will the guys choose?**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review, good or bad. Without you guys, I wouldn't we writing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	4. Two Can Play That Game

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up!! I am still stunned at the amount of reviews I have gotten!! You guys make me so happy!! Now on to the fourth chapter!! Watch out for the claws!!**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Nathan, or any other thing associated with One Tree Hill. I only own the story idea.

**CHAPTER 4 – Two Can Play That Game**

"So…did you guys like the beach?" Lucas let out. The tension in the room was definitely getting to him. The four had been sitting at the kitchen table and eating their hamburgers in silence for the past twenty minutes. Yes, they eat slow.

"It was just perfect. I had so much fun!" Brooke added, not hiding her clear sarcasm.

"Oh cool! I'm glad you liked it because we are going to be hanging out their for the rest of the summer." Lucas added. Boys are so clueless. "Rachel and Peyton seem friendly."

Nathan gave Lucas a warning look. Even he knew the girls hated each other. Before Brooke and Haley could respond he stepped in, "Lucas why don't you come with me upstairs. I want to show you something."

"Sure, bye girls." Lucas called out.

* * *

"I cannot believe he just said those girls seemed friendly." Brooke huffed.

"It's true Brooke. They seemed _really_ friendly." Haley countered.

"Do you think Lucas likes Peyton? That's so not fair. I saw him first!! Am I getting ugly or something?"

"Brooke calm down. I'm sure Lucas likes you more than that skinny bimbo. He was probably just trying to start a conversation and made a mistake."

"A _big_ mistake. Why are boys so stupid?"

"That's a question even scientists can figure out."

"Damn, and I thought scientists were smart."

* * *

"Lucas are you retarded?" Nathan yelled as soon as the boys got into his room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas fired back.

"I'm talking about how you said Rachel and Peyton were "friendly". Didn't you see Brooke's reaction?"

"No."

"Well she was obviously pissed."

"Why would she be?"

"Do you need me to spell this out for you?" Nathan said, and when Lucas just gave him a confused look he continued on. "Brooke likes you. Peyton made her jealous. Now she is mad because she probably thinks you like Peyton more than her."

"Oh, I get it."

"Finally."

"So what should I do?"

"Prove to Brooke who you like more at the party tonight."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Right. Thanks a lot."

* * *

When Nathan and Lucas got to the party it was already in full swing. Drunken high schoolers were sprawled out all over the lovely house drinking, laughing, and grinding. The boys left before Brooke and Haley because they weren't even close to being ready at 9:15. Almost immediately after entering, Rachel found Nathan and walked over.

"Hey there," she called out. "I'm so glad you guys showed up."

"Wouldn't miss a good party." Nathan replied.

"Hey guys," Peyton said walking up to the small group, and winking at Lucas.

"Do you two wanna dance?" Rachel asked, trying her best to look sexy. She was wearing an extremely short, Abercrombie denim shirt, with a stripped blue and white tube top. Peyton was wearing an thin-strapped, cheetah top with tight jeans.

"Sure," Lucas answered, even though he figured Brooke might be mad about this.

* * *

When the girls finally arrived to the party, all eyes were on them. Brooke was wearing a silky pink and black top, paired with a tight black shirt that left hardly anything left to imagine. On the other hand, Haley was wearing a very sexy purple top and a cute, jeweled, jean skirt. They were the hottest girls at the party, by far.

When Haley saw Nathan dancing with Rachel, her heart broke. She had taken so much time getting ready and trying to look perfect for Nathan but she was still too late. Brooke, noticing her friend's clear disappointment, dragged Haley on to the dance floor.

"If they are too stupid to choose those brainless hoes over us then that's their fault." Brooke stated.

Haley quickly smiled and decided Brooke was right. "Thanks Tigger, you always know what to say."

"What can I say? I'm simply amazing. Now come on, this is not a sob fest. Let's go dance." Brooke ordered.

Brooke and Haley started moving towards Lucas and Nathan on the dance floor. Brooke was determined to make those guys jealous.

"Umm Peyton I think I'm going to go get a drink. I'll see ya later." Lucas said after a song had just ended.

"Yeah, me too. See you guys later." Nathan added in.

After getting a drink the boys looked over and noticed everything was crowded in one spot in the dance floor.

"I wonder what they're all looking at." Lucas inquired.

"Come on man. Let's get find out." Nathan said, and started pushing his way through the group of people. His eyes nearly fell out when he saw Brooke and Haley dancing with each other, very sexily. They were singing along to "My Humps" by Black-Eyed Peas when two guys came in between them and put their arms around the girls.

"Why do those guys think they're doing?" Nathan asked aloud.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be dancing that close to girls they don't even know." Lucas added, equally angry.

"Haley definitely needs to stop grinding on him. Wait a minute, did she just drop down low?"

"Woah, Brooke really needs to slow down."

Throughout the song Brooke and Haley continued to dance and enjoy themselves, while Lucas and Nathan complained about how wrong they were. After the song ended they went to go get a drink, when Peyton and Rachel walked up.

"Wow girls, I so happy you could come." Rachel said, showing her fake smile.

"Thanks, umm..oops I forgot your name." Brooke lied.

"It's Rachel."

"Rach-hoe?"

"No, Rachel."

"Right whatever."

"Just so you know, if you think you're getting Lucas you are wrong." Peyton bitched.

"And why is that?" Brooke asked.

"Because he wants me."

"We'll see about that."

"Please Brooke, accept the fact that Lucas doesn't want you. Haley already accepted the fact that Nathan doesn't want her stupid-ass." Rachel stated.

"What did you just say bitch?" Haley yelled.

"Nathan doesn't want you either." Rachel spelled out slowly.

"One, what makes you think Nathan would like some fake slut like you? And two, Nathan just came here because he felt sorry for you."

"That's not what he told me earlier when he invited me back to his place." Rachel said, smiling when she saw Haley's reaction.

"You're lying. He wouldn't do that."

"Whatever, I don't have time for you. Come on Peyton, let's go." With that, the girls walked away leaving a distressed Haley, and a very pissed of Brooke.

Haley suddenly had a million questions running through her head. _Was Rachel lying? Did Nathan actually say that? Why was he dancing with her? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if he likes Rachel more than me? Where the hell did he go?

* * *

_

Nathan and Lucas were very mad and confused. _Why would_ _the girls dance with other guys? They know we like them. How could they?_

"If they don't like us we'll just have to move on." Lucas said.

"Fine, it's their loss. At least Peyton and Rachel like us." Nathan added. "We are at least comign out of this situation with some girls."

"Yeah come on. Let's go say goodbye to them and go home."

It didn't take long for the boys to find Rachel and Peyton on the dance floor.

"We are going to head out but we were wondering if you guys wanted to meet us for lunch tomorrow." Nathan asked smiling.

"We'd love too!" Peyton happily replied before the four exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Bye sexy." Rachel said to Nathan, as he was getting ready to leave, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Luke. See you tomorrow." Peyton said and pulled Lucas in for a hug.

As Brooke and Haley watched this interaction all they could do was sigh. If this is how they wanted to play, it was on. Peyton and Rachel better watch their backs. _Two can play that game._

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading you guys!! I love hearing your reviews!! I hope to be updating fairly soon!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	5. New Guys

**A/N: Wow!! I'm so excited I have over 100 reviews!! Thanks so much you guys for reviewing!! It really encourages me to keep up with the story. Sorry for not updating in a long time (please don't hurt me...lol), but I decided to start the New Year off with an update!! Just so you know, don't trust ANY information on surfing. Hope you all like it, and remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Nathan (damnit!!), or any other thing associated with One Tree Hill. I only own the story idea.

**CHAPTER 5 – New Guys**

"Rise and shine Tutor Girl!" Those were the words Haley awoke to. She definitely didn't want to her Brooke right now. Although she was her best friend, and she loved her to death, her voice was dreaded before at least 9:00 A.M.

"What are you doing I my room Tigger?" Haley drowsily asked.

"Okay, so I have been thinking of the most amazing plan to get back at the boys." Brooke exclaimed, ignoring Haley's question.

"What is this brilliant plan?" Haley poked out, sarcastically.

"So maybe I lied and I haven't thought of it yet, but that's why I need your help."

"Why do we need a plan again?"

"Because we have to make Nathan and Lucas jealous." Haley looked at her and motioned her hand, showing she wanted Brooke to continue. "Those boys made us really mad last night after dancing with Rachel and Peyton, and _then_ asking the sluts out!"

"Now I remember." Haley replied bitterly. "What are we going to do?"

"Hmm...they made us jealous by being with other girls, so why don't we make them jealous by asking out other guys?"

"Wait…what? I am definitely not going to ask out another guy!! Please don't make me do it Tigger." Haley wined.

"Calm down Tutor Girl, I'll make sure they ask us." Brooke grinned mischievously.

"Next question. But what if Nathan and Lucas have a great time on their double date and forget about us."

"We will just have to make sure they don't have a good time then."

"And just how are we going to do that?"

"By crashing their date with our new hotties!!"

* * *

"Hey Nate." Lucas called out, after seeing his little brother walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey man." Nate returned, and then looked around. "Where are the girls this morning?"

"I don't know." Lucas replied.

"So what time are we picking up Rachel and Peyton?"

"Umm…how about at 2:30 we meet them at the Italian Pizza Restaurant on the boardwalk?"

"Good idea, I'll call Peyton now and tell her." Lucas finished before walking into the hallway and dialing Peyton's number.

Peyton had been waiting for Lucas to call her all morning long. When it finally rang, she quickly picked it up after one ring. _What a desperate whore. Oops, did I say that?_

"Hello?" Peyton said innocently.

"Hey Peyton, this is Lucas."

"Oh hey Luke. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you and Rachel wanted to meet me and Nathan for lunch today?"

"We would love to!" She exclaimed happily.

"Okay, meet us at 2:30 outside the Italian Pizza Restaurant on the boardwalk."

"Sounds great!! Bye cutie!"

"Bye Peyt." Lucas said before hanging up. But little did he know that someone might have been listening in.

* * *

"Did you find out?" Brooke asked Haley, as soon as she got back in the room.

"Yup. 2:30 at the Italian pizza place on the boardwalk." Haley replied, happy that she had gotten the information.

"Good job Tutor Girl. Uh oh…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's 10:30. We only have four hours to get dressed and find dates."

"Well then move it." Haley chuckled, after pushing Brooke off the bed and out of her room.

* * *

Around 20-25 minutes later Brooke and Haley emerged from their separate rooms. Brooke was wearing a cute pair of denim shorts with a yellow halter-top, while Haley was wearing capri's matched with a pink tank top.

"So where are we going to find dates?" Haley asked, after walking outside the house.

"What do all men envy?"

"Umm…I don't know musicians?"

"Well besides for that."

"Athletes? Bill Gates?"

"No, Haley. Surfers. We are going to the surf shop."

"Brooke last time I checked neither of us know how to surf."

"Duh..Tutor Girl. That's why we'll need hot surfer dudes to give us personal lessons."

"Ohh…I get it!! Wait…did you just say dudes?" Haley laughed.

"Shut up Tutor Girl, I'm trying to use the surfer lingo."

"That's more like "Finding Nemo" lingo." Haley quipped before her and Brooke started walking towards the surf shop.

* * *

"Dude I don't even think I'm gonna go on this stupid date." Nathan sighed, while looking for some cereal.

"What? Why?" Lucas questioned.

"Because I like Haley, not Rachel. She's way too easy." _Excuse me I think slutty would be the correct word. Did I say that too? _"Besides, I only asked Rachel out because I was really jealous and that's not fair to her or Haley."

"Wow. My little brother is certainly growing up. I think that was the most mature thing you have ever said. And did you actually just admit to being jealous?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up man. I was being serious."

"I know. I know. I completely agree. But I think it's not fair to just ditch Rachel and Peyton now."

"You're right. Let's just be nice and go on this date. After that, we can just simply tell them we don't think it's gonna work out, and we would be better off as friends."

"Okay, now let's try to find the spoons."

* * *

"Okay Haley, there is the store. All we have to do is look for cute male employees and ask them for surf lessons." Brooke said.

"Right. Okay. Got it." Haley replied, in a somewhat confident tone. In seconds, she was being pulled into the surf shop.

"Hi," Brooke said confidently after walking up to a rather attractive male worker. "I was just wondering if you guys offered private lessons?" She asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes and showing off her dimples.

"We do," the surfer boy said. "When would you guys like to start them?"

"As soon as possible." Brooke said, smiling.

"One second." He said turning towards the back of the store. "Hey Chris, come out here now."

"What dude?" Chris said as he walked out of the back, still reading his magazine.

"These pretty girls want surfing lessons, now." The other boy called.

"Chris will do anything for the lovely ladies." Chris stated. _Why the hell does that boy talk in third-person??_

"You guys can just go put your bathing suits on, and we'll meet you outside the store in a couple of minutes with all the equipment. My name is Jake by the way, and his name is Chris."

"Okay, thanks Jake, Chris. We will see you in a few." Haley said kindly, before walking with Brooke out the store, arm and arm.

"Umm...Brooke do you happen to have our swimsuits?" Haley asked nervously, once outside.

"No, I was just thinking we could go in our bra and underwear." Brooke answered.

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Of course not Tutor Girl. I brought them in my bag, along with towels and sunscreen. I just love getting a rise out of you." Brooke laughed.

"Why am I friends with you again."

"My money." Brooke joked.

"Oh right."

* * *

"So when you get close to the wave try to stand up on the board." Jake said to Brooke. Chris and him had spent the past hour and a half trying to teach the girls how to simply stand on the board. _No such luck._

"But I don't want to fall off again," Brooke complained.

"I won't let you, Brooke. I promise. Trust me." Jake replied, looking into her eyes.

"Fine," she uttered, and tried to stand on the board again. She actually did it this time, but her joy quickly came to an end when the wave hit her. Brooke fell sideways landing right into Jake's arms.

"See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall in the water." Jake commented.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

'Okay, I'm getting hungry. Do you guys want to go to lunch?" Chris said. He and Haley were off to the side just fooling around and talking about their common interests in music and singing. The surfing lessons for them had ended a long time ago.

"Sure." They all answered and quickly got out of the water and bundled up in their towels.

"Where do you want to go?" Jake asked.

"I know this great Italian Pizza place on the boardwalk." Brooke said, smiling deviously at Haley.

"Sounds good. We have to change and put the boards up, so we'll just meet you girls there." Chris replied.

"Okay," Brooke called back, while watching the boys head off towards the store. She then checked her cell phone for the time. 2:24. Perfect.

**A/N: So that was it, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I love hearing your comments so please leave some love. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**What will happen at lunch?? You'll have to wait and see.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!! YAY 2007!!**


	6. Off to a Great Start

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Nathan, or any other thing associated with One Tree Hill. I only own the story idea.

**CHAPTER 6 – Off to a Great Start **

"So where do you guys want to go to college again?"

"Duke." Nathan replied uninterested. These girls had been asking them pointless questions for the last 20 minutes to avoid the dull conversation. _What food do you like? What's your favorite color?_ Nathan would be thrilled when he finally got to go home and see Haley again. _God I'm already sprung._

"So we were thinking that possibly we could hang out again this week. You know hang out at the beach or head out to one of the parties. Or even…"

"Actually Rachel, I think Nathan and I were planning on…." Lucas suddenly cut himself off when he caught sight of Haley and Brooke walking into the restaurant with two fake tanned surfer wannabes. _What the hell are they doing?_ He immediately noticed how Brooke had casually thrown her arm around Jake.

Nathan was mindlessly listening to Lucas' blabbering when he finally looked up to see why Lucas had stopped talking. His eyes quickly opened up when he saw Haley with a spiky haired freak. _This must be a joke_, Nathan thought as his blood started boiling.

Haley and Brooke tried not to smirk as they saw the boy's reactions to their entrance. _Payback's a bitch_, Brooke smiled to herself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton stuffed out, giving both girls disapproving looks and breaking the awkward staring contest.

"Oh, we were just down at the beach getting surfing lessons and decided to get a bite to eat with our two new friends." Brooke said with a confident smile, addressing the table. "Guys, these are Chris and Jake. They work at the Surf Shop down by the beach." After pleasantries were exchanged, Brooke exclaimed, "actually, do you mind if we join you guys for lunch?"

"I think you'd be better off eating by your…."

"Sure, come sit down," Nathan quickly said, cutting Rachel off. He wanted to keep an eye on this stupid Chris guy staring down Haley's shirt.

After everyone was settled and orders were taken, the large group began discussing everyone's interests.

"I'm actually a kick-ass musician and I write my own lyrics, I also…" Chris arrogantly stated. Just about everyone was zoning off to his incessant self-praise.

_Wow, I really picked a keeper_, Haley sarcastically thought as she twirled her wavy hair around her fingertip.

_Could this joker be anymore conceited?_ Nathan wondered to himself, trying to gauge Haley's interest in the guy.

After about twenty-five more minutes of Chris talking about himself, and ten more minutes of tense conversation, the group was gathering up their things.

"So, how would you like to get together sometime? Possibly just me and you?" Jake asked, directing his soft, brown eyes at Brooke.

"I would love to!" Brooke smiled. Jake wasn't exactly Lucas, but he was so adorable and sweet and definitely worth the chance. Besides, Lucas had already blown his opportunity.

* * *

"So Haley, I was thinking…" Chris' attempt at smooth talk definitely wasn't up to par.

"Umm Chris, sorry but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." Haley stated.

"Well that's okay, but I'm always down for some fun."

"I think it would just be best if I talked to you when I was ready."

"Sure no problem. Try not to keep the Chris waiting too long."

"I'll try my best," Haley finished with a tight smile, inwardly rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Are you guys looking to hang out again soon?" Peyton hopefully asked.

"I think it would be best if we were all just friends" Lucas spoke on behalf of him and Nathan. "We really aren't sure how long we are going to be in town," Lucas lied.

"That's fine. Just call us if you ever want to hang out." Peyton said.

"Call me if you're ever lonely during the night." Rachel seductively whispered in Nathan's ear as she pressed her body up against him, making sure to get Haley's attention.

"Bye boys," both girls purred as they walked out.

* * *

To say things were tense when everyone arrived back the house would be an understatement. Brooke and Haley had gotten back and decided to hit up the local outlet mall for some shopping therapy, while Nathan and Lucas went to the park down the street. Nathan began shooting hoops, and Lucas started re-reading his favorite Steinbeck novel.

"You know Tutorgirl, I just don't understand what Lucas sees in Peyton. I mean sure she's hot and all, but Lucas seemed like the kind of guy who was more into real relationships over easy hook-ups. I thought he was the first guy that was actually different, a person who I could talk to about serious stuff." Brooke spilled.

"Brooke, you're a great person. If Lucas is too stupid to realize that, it's his loss. And didn't that Jake guy ask you out anyway? He seems really cool." Haley responded.

"Yeah he does. I'm pretty excited for our upcoming date now. But back to you and Nathan. What's up with you guys?"

"I really don't know Tigger. I mean he seems like kind of a player. Girls like Rachel are probably his everyday types. I honestly don't know why I thought I stood a chance. I'm just plain-old Haley James."

"First of all, Nathan is crazy if he doesn't fall hopelessly in love with you. Secondly, your way too hot for him not to notice you. And as for the plain part, you have got to be the weirdest, most-random person I know."

"Thanks Brookie, but that's not exactly what I meant when I said plain."

"Haley, you're an amazing person. Don't let yourself think otherwise. Our real problem is slutty girls like Peyton and Rachel that try to steal our men. We aren't the problem."

"Your right Brooke. Now enough talking, let's go spend some of your dad's money."

* * *

"What the hell was Haley thinking?" Nathan angrily spitted out as he shot the basketball. "I mean that guy didn't even pay attention to her the whole lunch, all he did was talk about himself. Musicians are so overrated anyway."

"Chill dude. It's not like Haley was all into him anyway. Back to my thing with Brooke. Do you think she really liked that Jake guy?"

"I don't know. He seemed cool."

"Nathan! Did you really think so?"

"I'm kidding. She's definitely into you more bro. Besides you have that whole smart thing working for you."

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like I'm too nerdy for Brooke. She seems a lot more outgoing than me."

"She is. Don't chicks like that whole "opposite's attract" thing anyway?"

"Ugh, so much for a stress-free summer."

"Luke, you're a control freak. Stressing is what you do best."

* * *

But everyone was back home now, and things were looking like the way they were before. Just a little bit longer and things were going to start to get ugly.

"Hey Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan politely asked, pulling Haley away from the living room.

"Sure," she replied, trying so desperately to pretend like she wasn't that interested. It was so hard though when the boy was looking as good as he did.

"Look, this might be kind of weird but I really don't think you and Chris would be a good match."

"What?" Haley exclaimed, completely flabbergasted.

"I mean he seemed totally selfish and didn't even care what you had to say."

"What gives you the right to interfere in my love life?"

"I mean we're friends and I'm just trying to look out for you."

"How is this any of your business?"

"You know what, fine. Go out with that musical loser and see if I care."

"You obviously don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you were so concerned with my love life, you would have realized that I liked you, not that pompous ass."

"Wait, what?"

_Oops!! I really didn't mean to say that out loud_, Haley thought.

"Never mind, just forget it." Haley quickly said, starting to head for the stairs.

"No, Hales wait." Nathan called, grabbing her elbow with his strong arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk back there. I guess I got a little jealous seeing you with that other guy, _that other guy that I wanted to be me_."

"What?" Haley said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"You're totally different than any other girl I have liked before, _any girl that I have met before_, and I want to try things out with us. I've barely know you for a week and I'm already getting jealous over you having lunch with another guy." Nathan embarrassedly shrugged.

"Really? Do you think things between us would work?"

"I don't know Haley. I can't see into the future, but I do know that I like you a lot and really want to see where we can take this."

"I agree!! I like you a lot too Nathan," Haley excitedly exclaimed, then suddenly blushing at her enthusiasm. "I mean you're totally gorgeous and I was jealous too when I saw you with Rachel and I thought that you liked her and when you were going out with her…"

Haley was cut off when Nathan effortlessly grabbed her chin and pulled her into a searing kiss. His lips were soft and sensitive, gently brushing against hers until Haley got with the program and willingly returned his advances.

Haley pulled away breathless, looking up into Nathan's gorgeous eyes, now a darker shade of blue. "You're an amazing kisser." Haley gushed, still trying to regain her composure.

"Not so bad yourself," Nathan smirked, leaning down for another kiss. _This is summer is off to a great start._

* * *

Lucas saw Brooke sitting out back by the pool and decided he should talk to her and see how she was feeling. _Crap I'm so nervous_, Lucas thought.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas called as he settled into the pool chair next to her.

"Oh, hey Lucas." Brooke replied, seemingly uninterested.

Lucas wanted to quickly get to the point. "Well look, I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling because I didn't want you to think I didn't care about you." Lucas started.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I know that going out with Peyton earlier may have made you a bit jealous…"

"You think I'm jealous of _you_?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Lucas tried to recover.

"It sure sounded that way," Brooke angrily huffed.

"You didn't let me finish."

"And I shouldn't have to. You know what, I could really care less about what you and that skank do. Besides, I have a date with Jake tomorrow, so I really don't have time for this." Brooke confidently said as she got up from her chair and pranced up to her room.

_Well that didn't work out the way I had planned_, Lucas thought.

_This summer is off to a__** great **__start__**.**_

**A/N: I know, I know!! What the hell took me so long? It's been over two years since I've updated!! I honestly can's answer that question, but I can say that I have newfound passion for the story and plan to be updating more regularly. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I really wanted to post this chapter tonight. As always, your reviews have been so great and they really helped me write this chapter. Feel free to send me nasty notes if I don't continue updating…jk ********. **

**Opinions on the chapter? Good? Bad? I love hearing your thoughts! REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
